What's The Point in Any of This?
by like damn
Summary: Deztin brotp/Auslly. Because if there was one thing about Dez that Austin loved about his best friend, it was the support for being in love with someone. The support of being in love with a girl who pretty much was everything he could ever ask for.


**A/N:** Idk I love the Deztin bromance and idk what this is but this is for Frida and Laura and rJ and anyone else who likes Deztin with a bit of Auslly and I'm probably going to write another Deztin one because this was so much fun and I need to stop saying the word 'and'.

I dunno how I feel about this one... I didn't really proofread oops, but review please and maybe there's another one-shot headed your way (I need to stop saying these things).

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

><p>For as long as he could remember, Dez Wade was always his partner in crime.<p>

From truck boxers, to umbrellas, to helping achieve each other's dreams (Austin as a rockstar and Dez as a film director), to videos of drumming with corndogs and meeting the girl who changed his life, there was never Austin without Dez or Dez without Austin.

Dez knew his deepest darkest secrets, one of the few who knew about his middle name, knew of the birthmark that was shaped like Saturn on his lower back, the one who had a matching scar under his chin after they fell off the monkey bars together when they were nine, the one who he could go to pancake houses and watch and play Zaliens with, the one who supported him since the beginning ever since he told the redhead he wanted to be a singer.

He owed a lot to Dez. For being there when he needed. For being the best friend a guy could ever ask for. For supporting him through thick and thin. The blonde knew Dez knew that regardless of everything since meeting the petite brunette and her feisty best friend, their friendship didn't change.

At all.

If anything it probably got stronger.

Dez was different and weird and Austin was okay with that. He had his moments and even with two girls in their lives they still found a way to act childish and carefree. They were best friends, brothers for life, and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Austin didn't know what he would do without him.

He helped him choose between Kira or Ally and realizing that he was in love with the brunette songwriter for the last three years of his life.

Because if there was one thing about Dez that Austin loved about his best friend, it was the support for being in love with someone. The support of being in love with a girl who pretty much was everything he could ever ask for.

He was smart and people should give him more credit, honestly.

So when Dez told him, right after Ally had broken up with him during the Worldwide Music Awards, that he was going to move to LA to be with Carrie and attend Film School, he had no idea what to think.

It was like a double blow to the gut. And the face.

And he felt like crying.

First, the girl he had been pinning over for three years had broken up with him because the head of his record label told him they weren't allowed to date and now his best friend was telling him that he was leaving Miami.

And first, he felt hurt. Hurt that his best friend in the whole world was leaving _him _the same night his girlfriend broke up with him. But the realization kicked in the moment after Dez uttered the nine words that made him think.

"_What?! You're leaving for LA?" he asked his best friend in disbelief. _

_Dez gave him a small sad smile, "Yeah..." he whispered, "I'm really gonna miss you man..." Pulling the blonde into a hug, Austin's arms came around to hug him back. _

_When they broke, Dez looked at him, "But I realized I have to be with Carrie... I mean, without love, what's the point in any of this?"_

What _was_ the point in any of it?

Dez was following his dreams while getting his girl while he had let his own girl go to keep his dreams alive.

But how was anything possible without the girl?

It was her song that made him famous, it was her talent and dedication that put him where he was today. Jimmy Starr was the head of his record label but Ally Dawson was the sole reason why he was even signed.

And after three long years he wasn't going to lose her to his career.

Not after everything they had been through together to get to where they were.

"I owe a lot to you, you know," Austin spoke, cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder as he plucked a few strings on his guitar. They had been talking for the last hour or so, Austin telling him of Ally taking him to the _best_ pancake place in the world and his best friend telling him of everything happening in school and Los Angeles.

A voice chuckled on the other end_, "Yeah, I figured,"_ they said teasingly before silence overcame them, _"... Why do you owe me, again?"_

Austin rolled his eyes playfully, "You made me realized I was in love with Ally, dude."

Dez hummed on the other line, "_I didn't really have to help you there, buddy,"_ he stated_, "You've been in love with her for a long time, I just helped you get your head out of your ass and let you admit it out loud to her face. Besides, I am the-" _he stopped and his voice dropped into a hushed whisper, "_Love Whisperer_."

"No one calls you that," he mocked before laughing, "I appreciate it though, Dez." His ears perking up at the gentle singing on the other side of the tour bus, a small smile etching his face, "You've pretty much been my biggest supporter."

"_Since day one and don't you forget it,"_ Dez grinned, _"But look, man, I gotta go. I'm taking Carrie to the zoo and we're thinking of adopting a llama for my dorm. She said she wanted a zebra but-"_

"... But zebras aren't real," Austin countered.

"_That's what I've been telling her!"_ Dez exclaimed with an exasperated sigh, _"I miss you, Austin. But I can't wait for you guys to get here soon! We're going to have so much fun. Trish said Jace is coming too, so I think we should have a Jeztin date. Forget about girls."_

Austin chuckled, "Deal, Dez. I miss you, too. Tell Carrie I said hi, okay? I'll message you later or something."

"_Tell Ally the same and to follow the giraffes." _

Laughing, the blonde agreed before hanging up, placing his phone on the couch beside him and leaning back on the couch.

"You okay?" a voice wondered and he looked over, seeing his beautiful girlfriend walk towards him with a glass of water in hand.

He grinned up at her and nodded, putting his guitar away and patted the seat beside him on the couch. She sat beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close as his lips pressed onto her temple.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Dez," he stated and she looked at him, her eyes widening in glee, "Did you?" she asked, "How is he? Is he okay? How is he enjoying school?"

Austin laughed and quickly pecked her lips to silence her. "He's fine, Ally," he spoke, "Said something about you following the giraffes and how he's going with Carrie to get a llama for his dorm."

She looked up at him amused, "Sounds just like him. Just one more week until you see him again, you excited?" she questioned, "I know you miss him."

Austin nodded, "Don't be offended if I suddenly ditch you to be with him once we get to LA," he teased and she giggled softly, "Of course not. I have you all to myself right now..." her voice trailed off. He looked down at her, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip.

"Ally..."

"What?" she asked innocently and squealed when he flipped them on the couch, his body covering hers as the glass of water in her hand spilled all over them and the tour bus floor. "Austin!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he winked and she shrieked into a fit of giggles, her eyes locking with his lovingly.

"You're terrible. And handsome. You're terribly handsome."

He laughed and kissed her softly, "I love you, too."


End file.
